parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Transylvania and Friends: The Systar Kidnapping
Plot Van Helsing has come back for revenge and has kidnapped Queen Watevra Wa'nabi to destroy her and be the most powerful person in the universe. Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and the gang must stop him and save the queen. Cast Dracula.png|Dracula Mavis3.jpg|Mavis Johnnyht2.png|Jonathan Dennis3.jpg|Dennis Winnieht2.png|Winnie Ericka.png|Ericka Van Helsing Vlad.png|Vlad Frank full body.jpg|Frankenstein Mrsfrankht2.png|Eunice Wayne ht3.png|Wayne Werewolf Wanda ht3.png|Wanda Werewolf Murray full body.jpg|Murray GriffinTheInvisibleMan.jpg|Griffin Crystal-0.png|Crystal FolPCVQsqwk.jpg|Blobby Tinkles Promo.png|Tinkles Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png|Humphrey Kate.jpg|Kate Emotionsio.png|Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear Bing Bong.jpg|Bing Bong Riley Andersen (Official Image).png|Riley Andersen Nick_and_Judy_Render.png|Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps Lewis Robinson (1).png|Lewis Robinson Wilbur-Robinson.png|Wilbur Robinson Home oh and tip.png|Oh and Tip Groupchars.png|Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and Penny Peterson Family's Gru.PNG|Gru, Lucy Wilde, Margo, Edith, and Agnes Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin, Bob, and Stuart The Lego Movie Emmet.jpg|Emmet Brickowski The Lego Movie Wyldstyle.jpg|Wyldstyle Otis and Friends Dancing.png|Otis, Pip, Abby, Duke, Pig, Freddie, and Peck Gene, Jailbreak and Hi-5.png|Gene, Jailbreak, and Hi-5 Alex_render.png|Alex Addie_McCallister_render.png|Addie McCallister Gnome-alone-key-art-sm.jpg|Chloe Gnome-alone-key-art-sm1.jpg|Liam Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton Felicie.png|Felicie Milliner Victor-profile.png|Victor Migo smallfoot.png|Migo Percy_smallfoot.png|Percy Patterson ABMOVIEFLOCK.png|Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Stella, Hal, Bubbles, Terrence, and the Blues Blu and Jewel's Family.PNG|Blu, Jewel, Tiago, Bia, and Carla Baymax and Hiro.PNG|Hiro Hamada and Baymax Chicken-little_Gang.jpg|Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, and Fish Out of Water Penguins (The Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico Era-do-gelo.png|Manny, Sid, Diego, and Scrat Footer_charactors.png|Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Sally Brown, and Franklin Little red haired girl peanuts movie.png|The Little Red Haired Girl Max and duke pets.png|Max and Duke Zzzbobandlarry.jpg|Bob the Cucumber and Larry the Tomato Frozensisters.png|Elsa and Anna Olaf transparent pose.png|Olaf Kung fu panda tv show stars.png|Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis Jnfriends2.PNG|Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Sheen Esteevz, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, and Nick Dean MrsBoo.jpg|Boo Lou (Cats and Dogs).jpg|Lou the Dog Coraline render.png|Coraline Jones 9 render.jpg|9 Norman render.png|Norman Babcock Courtney Babcock render.png|Courtney Babcock Victor_frankenstein_frankenweenie.png|Victor Frankenstein Kubo render.png|Kubo LoudFamily.png|The Loud Kids Poppy trolls.png|Poppy Branch 2 trolls.png|Branch Megamind.jpg|Megamind Jack Frost (1).jpg|Jack Frost Character main Nod.png|Nod Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine Toothless the Dragon.png|Toothless Ted Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins Audrey (Universal).png|Audrey Lightning mcqueen cars 3.png|Lightning McQueen Mater cars 3.png|Mater Sally cars 3.png|Sally Carerra Ginger.jpg|Ginger Fallback.png|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, and Jack Jack Parr Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick Lani-aliikai-surfs-up-27.jpg|Lani Aliikai Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse Disney-minnie-mouse-clip-art-images-7-galore-2.png|Minnie Mouse Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn Rider - KH3.png|Flynn Rider Flint Lockwood.png|Flint Lockwood Sam Sparks 2.png|Sam Sparks 1904 kv-chara-left02.png|Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Bo Peep 1904 kv-chara-right02.png|Ducky and Bunny 1904 kv-chara-right01.png|Forky Wanda and Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda Timmy Turner.jpg|Timmy Turner Valiant.png|Valiant Valiant1.jpg|Nurse Victoria Eggs_boxtrolls.jpg|Eggs Winnie boxtroll.png|Winifred Portley-Rind Soren (WB).png|Soren Bodi vector promo by trainboy55 ddi9asi-fullview.png|Bodi RDdarma.PNG|Darma RDgermur.PNG|Germur Angus Scattergood.png|Angus Scattergood Khampa.png|Khampa FleetwoodYak.png|Fleetwood Yak Brodi (Adult).png|Brodi NEW Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson Marge Character Set.png|Marge Simpson Bart Simpson 200px.png|Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson Yi render.png|Yi Peng.png|Peng Jin.png|Jin Portrait large.png|June Bailey Wallace.png|Wallace AGromitPicture.png|Gromit FMSTFIS13.png|James P. Sullivan FMSTFIM15.png|Mike Wazowski Big-hero-6.jpg|Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred Fleegle Bingo Drooper & Snorky (The Banana Splits) as Extras.jpg|Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper, and Snorky Moxy.png|Moxy Mandy (UglyDolls).png|Mandy UglyDog (UglyDolls).png|Uglydog Wages (UglyDolls).png|Wages Babo (UglyDolls).png|Babo Ox (UglyDolls).png|Ox Lucky Bat (UglyDolls).png|Lucky Bat Miles Morales.png|Miles Morales/Spider-Man Peter-parker-in-spiderman-into-the-spider-verse-movie-poster-5k-31-1280x2120-1.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man Gwen_Stacy_(Into_the_Spider-verse).png|Gwen Stacey Spider-Man Noir (Into the Spider-verse).png|Spider-Man Noir Peni Parker (Into the Spider-verse).png|Peni Parker and Sp///der Spider-Ham (Into the Spider-verse).png|Spider-Ham Pinkfong.png|Pinkfong Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly Marco diaz by marco diaz-d9aex49.png|Marco Diaz Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Lacey and Katie.png|Lacey and Katie Bunny 2016.png|Bunny Bell 2016.png|Bell Blisstina utonium vector 2 by greenmachine987-dbyty7k.png|Blisstina Utonium Horton (Fox).png|Horton the Elephant and Morton the Mouse TTG Robin.png|Robin Starfire.jpg|Starfire Beast boy (TTG).jpg|Beast Boy Raven (TTG).png|Raven Cyborg (TTG).jpg|Cyborg 1558234428025 trimmed.png|Bolt and Penny Forrester Mittens.png|Mittens Rhino2.png|Rhino Hu Infobox.png|Hu Dusty Firefighter.png|Dusty Crophopper Skipper planes.png|Skipper Riley 2015-07-14-1436902565-6235018-SpongeBob 5.png|Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star Squidward spongebob squarepants.png|Squidward Tentacles Mr. krabs spongebob squarepants.png|Mr. Krabs Capture The Flag group.png|Mike Goldwing, Amy Gonzalez, Marty Farr, Igor, Frank Goldwing, Scott Goldwing, Samantha Goldwing, and Tess Mr. Link.png|Mr. Link Sir Lionel Frost.png|Sir Lionel Frost Adelina Fortnight.png|Adelina Fortnight Abraham Van Helsing Current.jpg|Abraham Van Helsing Queen Whatevra WaNabi.png|Queen Watevra Wa'nabi Sweet mayhem lego movie 2.png|General Sweet Mayhem Ice Cream Cone.jpeg|Ice Cream Cone LM2 Balthazar.jpeg|Balthazar Banarnar Peeled.jpeg|Banarnar Transcript * Hotel Transylvania and Friends: The Systar Kidnapping/Transcript Category:Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Randoms